Sherlock's Child
by myfandomismytardis
Summary: Sherlock is told that he has a child and has to take him in. This is a parent!lock story! :) Sorry, I couldn't go on with this story. I am making stories on wattpad now. My username is myfandomsrule10 if you want to check it out.


Sherlock woke up in the middle of the night to the alarming sound of the doorbell ringing and sounds from the kitchen.

"Sherlock! Sherlock! Client!" John yelled from the kitchen. "Get up already won't you!" John had slowly made his way to Sherlock's bedroom. "Come ON!" John banged on Sherlocks door.

"All right, all right. I'm up." Sherlock announced and got out of bed.

Sherlock walked into the living room to find that John and his new client were already sitting down. Sherlock's eyesight was a little disoriented so he couldn't see who the client was. Sherlock rubbed his eyes in order to see who his new client was. As Sherlock's eyes oriented themselves with his surroundings he saw a familiar face. The person in front of him was none other than Janine. Sherlock examined her. Her face was full of wrinkles and there were bags under her eyes. She was carrying a child in her child was small but not quite a baby. It was sleeping on its side. It's hair was covered by hat to shield it from the cold winds of the winter. Sherlock had deduced that this child was Janine's child. It had been roughly three years since Sherlock and Janine got together leaving only about nine months time since then for her to have had this child. The child could not be older than two but no less than one.

"So," John had said breaking the silence. "You've had a baby now? Have you gotten married"

"He's yours." Janine said motioning towards Sherlock.

"W-What do you mean he's mine?" Sherlock asked with astonishment.

"Sherlock- do you remember about two years ago when you tricked me into loving you?"

"Mmmm" Sherlock replied looking embarrassed.

"Well-" Janine continued, " Nine months later I had a baby. I assume you can do the math. His name is Hamish and he's one and a half."

"Hmmmm. Why are you here then, with my son?" Sherlock asked looking at Hamish then Janine then at Hamish again.

"I can't take care of him anymore." Janine replied. "I don't have time in my life for a baby. I want you to take him."

"Take him?" Sherlock and John asked in unison.

"Yes." Janine replied. "Sherlock- he's just like you. He's a very special child. He progresses beyond normal children and he loves to examine every single thing."

"What do you want me to do with him?" Sherlock asked.

"Just take him in." Janine replied. "Give him a normal childhood. He'll never remember me anyway. He never stayed with me. He stayed with my mother. I just want the best for him."

"Sure, sure! It's fine by me." John replied.

Sherlock looked at John with astonishment. "I'm just going to speak to my flat-mate in the kitchen. We won't be a minute." Sherlock said dragging John into the kitchen.

"John! We can't have a baby in here!" Sherlock said trying to keep his voice down.

"Sherlock! We can't just leave that poor child with Janine! She isn't even keeping him properly. He's your son Sherlock!" John argued but still talking softly.

"Fine!" Sherlock yelled! "You're right. He's my son. We should take him in." Sherlock said quieter.

"Good." John replied. "Lets go back or Janine will wonder where we are."

Sherlock and John got back into living room and looked at Janine.

"Janine." Sherlock said and Janine turned to look at him. "I want my son."

"Okay." Janine said tearing up a little. "Okay!" She said louder trying to hide her tears. "Okay." She said again softer. "Okay."

There was an awkward silence before Janine spoke again.

"I've- I've been telling him about how he's going to meet his daddy. He knows who you are. You just have to prompt him. I've brought a few nappies with me, some clothes,his blanket and some other things of his. I'll have all his belongings sent to you tomorrow. Thank you Sherlock." Janine said wiping the tears from her eyes

"So you're just going to leave him here?" John asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Janine asked.

"Yes actually-" John started to say.

"No. It isn't" Sherlock interrupted glaring at John.

Janine placed Hamish in Sherlock's lap giving him a kiss on the forehead before she left.

"Hang on" John said to Janine as she was walking away. "Doesn't Sherlock have to sign anything?"

"Oh Yes! Thank you John!" Janine said looking at John. "Sherlock I need you to sign these pieces of papers saying that you are Hamish's legal guardian."

Sherlock signed the pieces of paper that Janine showed him. Janine put the paper's back into her purse and set a large Duffel bag on the kitchen table.

"These are Hamish's things." Janine said and headed for the door. "Thanks again Sherlock." She said and then she was out.

As soon as Janine left John ran out to get some nappies for little Hamish. When he came back he saw father and son curled up on the couch. John smiled. He would have to wait till morning to talk to Sherlock. John went to his room and slept.

_A/N Sorry if this was a short chapter! I'll try to make other ones longer. Sorry if I mispronounced anything. Im from America so I don't know how people in London say things. Feel free to correct me if I say anything wrong. I'll try to upload a new chapter by Sunday_


End file.
